


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Hundred and One Turtles Part Four

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [28]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.dogsplayingpoker.org/gallery/coolidge/a_friend_in_need.html">A Friend in Need</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: A Hundred and One Turtles Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [A Friend in Need](http://www.dogsplayingpoker.org/gallery/coolidge/a_friend_in_need.html)


End file.
